galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
MVOTHT Ch 02
CHAPTER 1 - NARTH PRIME One moment I was aboard the USS Braddock and the next I stood on a endless seeing smooth surface, extending featureless into all directions. It was the most alien place I ever saw. Not for the strange things but for the total lack of anything. " Aha that's how a busy Narth recreation area looks like. More on the minimalistic side I would say!" Shea knelt down and felt the ground." It feels smooth. I wish I had my scanner with me!" "At least sightseeing won't take long on this world." Har Hi grunted, "you're done seeing it all in five seconds." Narth said." It does perhaps appear that way, but we adjust the surface as we need it." He raised a hand and part of the surface became liquid and a house rose from the ground, complete with Garden, trees and a Speeder in the driveway. Far behind a Mountain range suddenly shot into the ground, Forests and a river. then it all returned to the smooth surface. the next thing we stood on a big rock and all around us a huge ocean. A Tyranno Fin broke the surface chasing after a Fang snapper. Shea was the first that spoke." Just like a Virtu-Sim." Narth responded."Not quite, this is not hard light, no sensory trickery. It is matter transformation and the Ocean is quite real, as well as the rock." Har Hi said."Amazing and Frightening at the same time!" "It should not be frightening to you. You are the first guests on Narth that are fully and completely welcome by all Narth. But then we had only three visitors before! You Eric, you are home." Har Hi made a gesture across the now smooth featureless horizon. " I get the feeling you mean three visitors since this all exists, right?" "Quite so!" Shea said. "Where is everyone? Where are the other Narth? Are we to early?" "No Shea we are all here!" I turned ."Narth, we are here. We are your friends and you know us, so you know we don't understand. Are the others invisible or perhaps only here in spirit or something like that?" "I know Eric. I know you and you are my best friends. This is why you are here, but we still try to find a way to make you see Narth for what it is." Out of the ground a seat group appeared, a nice comfortable apartment with wooden walls a fire place made of heavy rocks with a nice fire. It was decorated with furs, pottery and artwork. It smelled of fire and fresh coffee. From the windows you could see over a beautiful mountain lake surrounded by deep green forests and mountains. Har Hi looked around." What is this?" "That is Narth's home as it is on Earth in the Colorado." He said and offered us to sit down." After we had drinks simply appeared." Beer, Coffee, Hell Ade and a bottle of the finest Line Aquavit. Narth himself played the host and filled glasses and cups and sat down himself." We Narth are many and we are one. Sitting here with you I am all Narth. Every Narth everywhere sees, feels and tastes what the form before you experiences. One Narth lives on Earth and this is his house. Many million Narth like this home and choose to be Narth there. Still all you see is one form. But only here on Narth prime I am Narth and this is what we call Narth Supreme. I am now all and as the sum of all Narth I am more. I am not the friend you know. But the Narth who shared his Huhgavh with Eric is here and part of what is me. I know it is quite complicated for corporal beings to understand. "Only when we leave Narth Prime do we have physical bodies. Eric is the only being who has ever seen an unmasked Narth. It is not to hide ourselves. these hoods are made of a let's say special physical made energy that protects you from the Psionic radiation so to speak. The most talented Saresii could once move a very small moon and she did so not by her own power but by the ability to channel many other Saresii Psionic energy. Before the Saresii Entropy they moved their planets into one orbit around their sun. It took the combined effort of all, many billions of Saresii. "I am saying this as a relation. Narth Supreme could move the entire Galaxy if I choose to do so. " He held up his gloved hands." I see it in your minds and your faces that you now believe we are Gods with unrestricted powers. This is not so, such an act would draw all our energy and most certainly kill Narth. "There are forces out there much more potent than us. Some of them could be called gods by lesser beings. Some are good , some are evil and some are beyond such mortal ethical concepts. Above all are fundamental rules, that cannot be broken by any of these. It is known as the RULE. Please don't ask me what the Rule is or who put it in place. Narth Supreme ponders this very question since our beginning and we have not yet begun to understand. "All this must be very complicated and difficult to understand for you. Please do not think we Narth consider us superior to you. We are not, we are simply different. The Narth you know is very much an individual when he is with you away from Narth. He can be wounded and he can die. Something we did not know until Eric saved the Huhgavh. "The term soul might come close but it is not. For even we do not know what happens to a Narth Huhgavh when it dies. Does it cease to exist on all levels or does it transmute into another realm, we don't know. Especially Terran human religious and philosophical wisdom to us is quite new and a source of deep awe. No other species in the Universe we know of has developed so many ideas about Gods, so many different philosophic ideas about life and death and life thereafter and we believe that perhaps in the sum of all these might lie the answer to some of these questions. This I say to show you that you are as fascinating, alien and hard to understand than we might appear to you." No Narth has learned as much as your friend about the positive sides of humanity and corporal life. The concept of your in compromise able friendship that includes the willingness to accept pain and death for this friendship without hesitation was alien to us and yet we all experienced it through Narth and feel enriched by it beyond description. Narth learning about humor and sadness, about loss and sacrifice and about the one thing that even goes beyond friendship, love gave us emotional treasures we had long forgotten. This is why you are here, you are all our friends. You are my friends and this world will always be a safe haven to you ." He stopped talking and we sat there, my mind was spinning and I was sure I would need the rest of my lifetime to really understand even a fraction of what he said. Hearing it was one thing, to sit across that being that claimed to move Galaxies and being the sum of all Narth was something completely different. The Narth spoke again." Erica the time is not now, but you must return here , once you have completed your tasks. We will then show you how to use your abilities and then you too will be Narth. You will know the time when you are ready for this. You are not ready now." I was certain I was the only one hearing it. The Narth Supreme got up. "You are ready now to leave and enjoy your vacation before your presence is required at Arsenal IV. When you see Narth again, he will be the Narth you know. Where do you like to go?" Shea said." Para-Para be nice, if someone would ask me." ________________________________________ Category:MORE VOYAGES OF THE TIGERSHARK